dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Pharaoh Dragon
The Pharaoh Dragon is an epic dragon of the Sun element. It is also categorized under the Spooky element as well. Appearance The pharaoh dragon resembles a large white serpent with a blue lapis lazuli beard. Its back, wings, horns and tail are made of gold and even more lapis lazuli. It is often considered one of the most elegant dragons. Abilities Weapons The pharaoh dragon first hits its enemy with its hard wings or tail, then wraps itself around it and suffocates it with its muscular body, similar to a python. Pharaoh dragons are so strong, and have such powerful magic, that few dragons can challenge one and survive the encounter. Defenses TBA Other Abilities The pharaoh dragon uses the ancient Sand Kings' magic to let sand rise and cause terrible sandstorms. It also hypnotizes other creatures around, like cobras and scorpions to help them in battle. Breath Weapon The pharaoh dragon breathes pure Sand King magic to curse its opponent. The curse lasts for the victim's entire life, and its effects may vary. Effects include horrible bad luck, permanent pain and sometimes even spontaneous combustion. Weaknesses The pharaoh dragon is considered one of the best fighters and the wizards haven't yet found any weaknesses. Habitat Regions The pharaoh dragon is now found only near the tombs of the Sand Kings in the Sandara Desert, especially the Tomb of Amun-Ris, where the first intact eggs were found. It is not known how far their range stretched before their extinction. Preferred Home Pharaoh dragons seem to prefer places with a lot of sand and dust. Sheltering/Nesting While pharaoh dragons only rarely sleep, they like hiding themselves in the tombs of the Sand Kings. When someone comes near, the dragon will jump out and attack it. Diet Pharaoh dragons attack and eat Sandaran Giant Worms. This dragon is the only dragon that does so. The fact that it has no scent and can crawl on the ground without making any sound is very helpful for sneaking upon these blind creatures. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Pharaoh dragons are very dominant and commanding. Some of them are particularly perseverant, but the majority of pharaoh dragons are very lazy, probably because they have never had to struggle to accomplish anything, being so naturally powerful. Social Order Pharaoh dragons live in groups called "nomes", which have a very layered government. They are led by a single dragon, who is usually male, and has many advisors. Most pharaoh dragons in nomes are peasants, even though they still have the same crystalline appearance. Nomes are territorial and barely ever associate themselves with other nomes, unless the leaders are considering mating. However, this rarely ever happens. The pharaoh dragons took most of their political concepts from the Sand Kings. Relationship to Wizards Pharaoh dragons are seen by humans as beautiful but dangerous, so they find it best to observe from a safe distance. Some wizards, like Whitbee, see pharaoh dragons like they would see flower dragons: cute and cuddly. Of course, that's a very small amount. Pharaoh dragon typically refuse to associate with humans because they believe themselves superior. They won't even be bothered to attack a human. Life Cycle Mating Male pharaoh dragons will attempt to woo the female with jewelry, prey and entire monuments created by hypnotized creatures. Birth Pharaoh dragon eggs are kept in crypts of ancient Sand Kings, in belief that the spirit of the deceased ruler will protect it. It only hatches when it is exposed to light. Infancy Pharaoh dragons spend the early stages of their life practicing for the future. They are taught by the king's advisors in hunting, cursing and writing. Lower-ranked pharaoh dragons are taught by close family members, most commonly the father. Adolescence Killing a Sandaran Giant Worm is the feat to measure a pharaoh dragon's adulthood. The mentor of the juvenile will stay away from the hunt, even if the young pharaoh dragon dies. After the Sandaran Giant Worm is killed, the adolescent brings it back to its family where a ceremony will occur, marking the pharaoh dragon an adult. Occasionally, during these ceremonies, the young pharaoh dragon will be provided with a mate. Adulthood Royal pharaoh dragons will spend their lives waiting for their father, mother, or perhaps older sibling, to die. It is not uncommon practice for a pharaoh dragon to commit regicide. Life Span A pharaoh dragon can become 6,600 years old, making them one of the longest-living dragons. History Discovery A pharaoh dragon egg was discovered in the tomb of Amun-Ris by the Terramancer and explorer Hardow Certar. Having not been exposed to sunlight since the rest of the pharaoh dragons had died off, the dragon had already aged inside the egg. Hardow Certar was surprised to find a full-grown dragon burst out of the egg when he carried it out of the tomb. Origin of name The pharaoh dragon is named after being the pet of the ancient Sand Kings, also known as pharaohs. Magic The pharaoh dragon is enchanted with Faraomancy, the magic of the ancient Sand Kings, and Sun magic, Heliomancy. They also have limited control over Phantasmancy and Necromancy. They are one of few dragons to not only practice their natural magic but teach it to their offspring. Notable Dragons *Zandalo *Anubis (Amun-Ris) *Khufu (Hardow Certar) *Lazuli (Dalvan the Fifth) *Rameses (Whitbee) *Ramses (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Sun Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Spooky Dragons